x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Kelly
Robert Edward Kelly Senator Robert Kelly is an anti-mutant politician who voted for the Mutant Registration Act to be put in motion in the same year of his death. He openly argues in the Senate that mutants are a threat to "normal" people and that they should be forced to register and locked away. Biography Robert Kelly was born in 1945 and his whole life as a politician was devoted towards control and confinement of particular dangers such as mutants when it came to public attention during the late 1960's - early 1970's after the C.I.A admitted it, though they couldn't have believe it themselves. He secretly initiated and developed Project: Wideawake without William Stryker knowing it (thus the latter was the actual man who developed the program with HYDRA and concepts designed by Bolivar Trask). Most of his life objectives remained unaccomplished as he also worked with Shaw Industries (Sebastian Shaw's legacy as a weapon industry) who provided high technology weapons during the 1970's and beginning of his career as a young politician. It is speculated that the good senator is also one of the initiators of Weapon X as the government wanted a secret 'mutant slayer' capable of killing mutants and lower their numbers ( though when it failed, Weapon XI was initiated). 'The Registration Act' (X-Men) When the Registration Act was considered to be accepted and voted by the senators, Kelly was the man who gave the reason. After its trial succes, Magneto considered Kelly to be too dangerous and wanted to use him against his own goal: to mutate normal humans. During his meeting with Henry Guyrich in his private helicopter, Kelly discovered that he was to be taken hostage by Magneto's minions, Mystique and Toad. After arriving on the island, Kelly meets their leader and becomes a test subject of the radiation machine. After the experiment, Magneto is weakened and the senator is placed in a cell while he discovers his mutant nature as he takes a jellyfish-like form and slips through the bars of his cell. After Magneto comes to visit him, he orders Sabretooth to lift him up, though the latter slips and is thought to be dead. He manages however to survive swimming to the shore though he becomes weakened by the radiation exposure and faints while reaching the X-Mansion for help. After The Professor uses his telepathy on him, the senator is sent to the medical care room where his mutation becomes unstable and transforms himself into a blob of water. He dies in front of Storm who informs the others about it while the senator finally realized that not all mutants were the same and that they were just like people. Later, Mystique takes on the senator's form and uses his identity to clear out the Registration Act and find out more about other mutants using the classified government files. 'The Hidden Agenda' (X2: United) Mystique would still use the senator's form to obtain files on Stryker's work as well as Magneto's plastic prison location and guard. Using the senator's form, Mystique would directly ask Stryker if starting a war is really a wise move and then Stryker mocks him that he doesn't know what he's really talking about ( though the latter is not aware that Kelly was the one who really developed Project: Wideawake and funded the Weapon X program). Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:Mutates